


Mentor

by Walor



Series: Disciplinary Action [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walor/pseuds/Walor
Summary: Jason needs information from Slade. Unfortunately, he's a little busy with an old acquaintance when Jason drops in.





	1. Mentor

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote a while ago for MissNaya. The lack of Wintergreen/Slade fics is criminal.

First impression, the man looks like a slightly bigger version of the Monopoly guy.

There’s some big differences though, the first, of course Jason notes a little disappointedly, is the lack of a monocle and the fact this stranger has a full head of hair. Not that the stranger would look bad with either and that’s saying something because Jason’s never exactly been of fan of uppity pricks who turn their nose up at the sight of gutter trash like him. There’s just something inherently authoritative about him that Jason, begrudgingly admits he is attracted to. 

The man is immaculate from his polished Oxfords up to his elegantly styled mustache. Even the damn little handkerchief tucked into the breast pocket on his tailored suit is picture-perfect. Alfred would probably have an honest-to-God orgasm seeing a suit that free of wrinkles. Jason actually feels _embarrassed_ the moment the man’s piercing eyes land on him standing in the door way covered in day old blood and sewer gunk. If Jason had known Slade had been expecting company he would have at least showered or something first.

“Oh,” the stranger says, and it’s with that same posh cadence Alfred has, “I didn’t realize you were entertaining anyone this evening, Slade.”

And that’s probably when Jason’s brain _finally_ takes into account what the fuck is wrong with this picture.

All-in-all Slade’s safe house is exactly as normal, barring the well-dressed stranger that looks like he belongs at one of Bruce’s charity galas and not Slade’s hideout overlooking Gotham River. There is, however, a pile of gear near the door, folded neatly and Slade’s never been one to make a mess but Jason can’t remember the last time he ever saw that level of tidiness. It doesn’t take a detective like Batman to figure out what’s inspired Slade’s sudden level of clean.

Speaking of Slade, Jason feels his throat go dry.

Back-arched, cheeks pink, skin over-heated and glimmering with a light sheen of sweat, Jason’s never thought the word _debauched_ would ever fit someone like _Slade_. His arms are restrained behind his back in what looks like plastic toy cuffs that come with children cop uniforms. They’d be nothing but paper underneath Slade’s enhanced strength but he’s bending beneath them like they’re the same type used on supers like Clark and Diana. He’s panting heavily, chest shuddering with each breath as the man slowly works a hand up and down Slade’s cock. If it weren’t for the obscene squelching noises as Slade rocks himself back onto the man’s lap Jason wouldn’t of thought the man were aroused at all, the only emotion on his face being cool bemusement at Jason’s interruption.

Slade takes it less professionally, whipping his head to the door and snarling at Jason more wild animal than anything. “ _Get out_.”

Jason flattens himself against the door before he can help it, hairs standing up along the back of his neck. Jason’s never seen Slade so angry. He’s halfway towards sputtering some sort of apology when the stranger reaches a hand up, through Slade’s locks and wrenches his head back.

“Down.“ 

Slade’s growl tampers into a long, low whine. Jason can hardly breathe.

"I’m terribly sorry for that, Slade’s never been exceptionally good at controlling his temper has he?” The man says almost affectionately pausing in his absentminded stoking of Slade’s cock to give it a little squeeze. Pre-cum drools out of the slit and Jason can only watch, fascinated, heat coiling low in his gut. “Though it’s awfully impolite to just barge in without knocking, don’t you think?”

The man tilts his head and Jason fumbles with his thick tongue to form some kind of answer that doesn’t sound like _fuck_.

“William,” Slade’s says. Voice hoarse and fucked-out, this is the closest Jason’s ever heard to Slade begging. The man, William, drops his hand from Slade’s hair and wraps it around his throat, squeezing it tightly. Slade fucking _keens_. _Holy fucking shit_.

“Please don’t interrupt me, Slade, I’m talking with your guest,” William tuts. If anyone, let alone Jason, said something like that to Slade he’d probably have strangled them with their own damn vocal cords. Slade, unbelievably, fixes William with a hot glare and tightly pursues his lips. Jason’s shifts his weight onto his other leg and prays to whatever God that may be other there to not let him come in his jeans at the sight like some high-strung teenager. If William or Slade notice they don’t say anything.

“Well?” William asks after a moment. “I don’t like being ignored.”

“I,” Jason flushes at how breathy his own voice sounds, “I was just coming by to…to-” fuck, what was he coming to Slade’s for again? It’d seemed very important five minutes ago before his brain turned into horny mush.

William watches him, stroking over Slade’s Adam’s apple with the pad of his thumb. Jason can hardly swallow past the lump in his throat. He’s suddenly lightheaded with all the blood rushing away from his brain and into his cock. _Bad dick, down_.

Slade, growing increasingly impatient from the lack of attention, lifts his hips up and grinds back down onto William’s lap. The two of them, William _and_ Jason, both groan in response. Slade, smug, turns to glare at Jason eyes black with lust and future promise. 

“Get out,” Slade says again and rocks back on William’s cock. “And I’ll forget-”

William hoists Slade up from his lap and slams him against the rickety kitchen table a foot away. Pressing his full weight against Slade’s back William keeps him pinned against the table, snapping his hips flush against Slade’s ass with a wet slap. Slade huffs out a breath but Jason can hear a low grunt of laughter, muffled against the wood of the table.

“Slade, you just don’t know when to quit do you?” William sounds almost fond. He clicks his tongue and tugs Slade’s head back by his hair, rolling his hips as he pushes impossibly deeper into Slade’s ass. Slade sighs in response. “That’s alright, I have all the assistance I need to put you right back in your place, don’t I?”

William grins against the now tense line of Slade’s neck and glances towards Jason.

“If you’re quite finished catching flies with that mouth, boy, I can show you how to put it to better use,” William wraps an arm around Slade’s waist and pins him back on his cock. “And you, you tart, are going to be on your best behavior until we’ve both finished. Then, maybe, I’ll give some thought about letting you come.”

William raises an eyebrow at Jason when he remains frozen in the doorway, and damn Jason wants to move but he can’t because his legs have turned to nothing but jelly in his boots. William doesn’t even waste a breath giving Jason another order, just giving him a sharp whistle.

Jason can’t scramble over fast enough.


	2. Apprentice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ask and ye shall receive

Here are some little factoids Jason knows about Slade.

One, he's scary obsessive if the way he stalked and hunted Dick throughout his tenure as Robin was any clue to how batshit insane he was. Two, he was an asshole to the point where Jason had--on several occasions when Bruce was being particularly dickish--told dear, old, ex-foster dad to take lessons. Three, Slade would rather die than let someone order him around.

Except, William is sitting there, Slade trapped on his lap and stuffed full of cock, very much alive.

"How exactly is this happening?" Jason finally asks when he's able to shake off some of the lusty haze clouding his brain. Still not completely gone because Jason doubts he'd be leaning over William's shoulder watching, mesmerized, at the way sweat crawls down the tendons of Slade's throat. Dizzily, Jason presses his fingers tightly into the meat of his palms. Even with the painful half-moon crescents digging into his skin there's still a high chance that he's just in a very realistic dream or that this sight isn't some exhaustion-induced mirage from spending one too many nights watching Slade disrobe.

"With no small amount of stretching and lubricant," William pats Slade's thigh with a free hand. "Or were you asking about something else?" The bastard grins at him and dips his head towards the floor. "Down you go, boy."

Jason opens his mouth, closes it then opens it again to let out a breath. "That's-that's not what I meant."

"I'm aware," William smiles at him, bastard that he is, and rocks his hips in abortive little movements against Slade. The light, stuttering breath they pull from Slade's lips is borderline obscene. "But you didn't do what I asked you to do, very politely I might add, so why should I return the favor?"

Jason blinks. Whether it's the oddity of the situation or William's no-bullshit attitude acting as the driving force that keeps Jason rooted in Slade's home instead of jumping out the nearest window--and bolt home to furiously wank so hard he sees stars--Jason doesn't know. What he does know is that his dick must have hijacked his brain because all he does is settle onto his knees next to the chair where William's once again pulled Slade into his lap. Slade doesn't bother to spare him a glance, resolute in pretending Jason isn't even there. Fine with him.

William makes a considering noise above him and a hand, gun-calloused and rough, runs through the strands of Jason's hair.

"You are predictable as the tides, Slade." William tugs Jason's hair back just enough to where Jason has to tilt his head and arch his throat to stay comfortable. "Black-haired, blue-eyed, slim build, though this one's a little bigger than the other. I wonder if he's any better at following instructions."

Jason frowns and William is quick to amend his, very accurate, statement. "That's not an insult to you, Jason, I know you're as talented and unique as your predecessor."

That sets off alarm bells. Jason's never met William before, he would have remembered a man with big enough balls to fuck Slade and live, and the fact he knows Jason and Dick? Well, there's only one way William got that information. He glares at Slade as best he can from his position on the floor. Slade doesn't see it but Jason hopes he feels it burning into the back of his skull. Should have known Slade would tell anyone that kind of information if they paid high enough.

"I'm not going to tell anyone, Jason, if I were, Slade would have mounted my head on his wall decades ago."

"Still might," Slade says suddenly. His voice is raspy and fucked-rough and god it shouldn't sound so hot but it does and it's doing things to Jason that he never thought it would and everything is just getting really out of hand at this point.

William takes another hand and rests it against the hollow of Slade's throat, lightly pressing down until Slade's breathing starts to choke. "I said to be on your best behavior, didn't I? That means no talking, darling, or I'll be forced to start this entire evening over."

Slade immediately shuts his mouth and presses his throat further into William's hand. William smiles and tightens his hand around Slade's neck. There's a low groan that echoes around the room that Jason only realizes came from him when the two men turn to look down at him.

"Terribly sorry," William says, terribly _not sorry_ , "I nearly forgot about you. Move around to front Jason, hands-on Slade's thighs please."

William releases Jason's hair and pats his neck so utterly polite that Jason actually just watches him for a second. _Who the fuck is this guy?_

"I'd appreciate it if you ask your questions with a little more tact, Jason," William tuts, "I'd be happy to answer them so long as you do what you're told."

Jason swallows audibly and moves to stand up when William rests a hand on his shoulder. "Did I say you could get up?"

Jason opens his mouth to ask him how he expects to re-arrange himself and belated realizes that he's meant to crawl on his hands and knees like an animal between Slade's legs. It's embarrassing, humiliating and so stupidly hot that Jason feels his cock, hard since he saw Slade, twitch in his stupidly tight cup. God, wearing protection seemed like such a good idea for running around fighting, not good for accidentally-walking-in-on-your-nemesis-getting-fucked situations. Jason lowers himself to his hands and knees and begins to crawl around the chair to Slade's parted thighs. Gooseflesh rises on the skin along the back of his neck and down his spine as their eyes bore into him.

Jason wets his lips. "Don't take this the wrong way, Slade, but I didn't expect you to be the kind of guy to like this stuff."

Slade doesn't talk so William does, running a free hand down Slade's chest and back to his half-hard cock. "He isn't."

"Not trying to start an argument here," Jason says and Slade scoffs but William is quick to squeeze his throat in warning. "But this? This doesn't look like something someone would do if they weren't."

"That's because this isn't about sex, Jason," William presses his thumb against the slit of Slade's cock, smearing around the faint trace of precome. Slade breathes out heavily through his nose, rocking back on William's lap until William drops the hand on his neck to his hip and holds him there. "It's about trust and control or rather making sure Slade stays _in control_. He used to fight out most of his rage when he was young and stupid until I stepped in to make sure he worked through his. . . explosive episodes safely. But, there are more interesting ways to keep Slade pacified than ordering him to run one hundred laps over and over."

"Yeah?" Jason rests his hands on Slade's thighs and eyes his cock, thick and uncut. It's impressively big and his mouth waters at the sight of it. Something's wrong with him, there's got to be. "Like what?"

"Put your mouth on him, Jason," William says, "just lick him for now."

Jason knows Slade's clean from a team up that had them sharing blood in Zambia months ago, but he eyes it warily until Slade, glancing down at him now, nods. Jason leans forward with a shudder and tentatively licks the salty head, adjusting to the taste before he explores down the shaft with kittenish licks and heavy breaths. Slade's cock thickens back to full hardness after a moment under the attention of Jason's hot mouth.

"We started off simple. Had to, considering Slade's absolute disrespect to his commanders when he was younger. He's never taken orders well," William stops with a harsh exhale when Slade, Jason can only guess by the way his thighs tighten under his hands, clenches down. "Please, darling, don't get cheeky with me, you've always hated it no matter it were me or anyone else. Not saying you didn't get better, but it took quite a long time before we got to this point. Use your mouth now, Jason."

Jason sits back and licks chapped lips before placing feather light kisses from root to tip, not yet swallowing. William grins down at him.

"Clever aren't you?" Jason preens and smirks up at Slade and William through his dark lashes. William stares down at him with a curious sort of soft fondness, amazed while Slade. . . Jason shivers under the burning, dark-eyed stare Slade regards him with. Jason digs his nails into Slade's thighs and rocks his hips forward into nothing but air. He groans, high and needy, with the lack of relief and William, reaches out and pushes Jason's bangs out of his eyes.

"Remarkable boy. Tell me, have you always been blatantly coquettish or is that a recent development in this particular circumstance? I can see why Slade felt the need to call me, you make it very hard for others to resist ravishing you the moment you purse those infuriatingly plush lips of yours."

Jason feels so hot under his armor. His face burns bright and he ducks his head, pressing small, distracted kisses to Slade's scarred inner thigh. William hums above them.

"You were so charmingly confident when you barraged in without bothering to knock earlier. Now, look at you. Go ahead and swallow him down, Jason, make sure to make him wet." Jason flushes hotter the more William talks.

" _Fuck_ ," Jason moans and leans forward, putting his mouth around the tip before he says anything else embarrassing. The delicious stretch of his jaw is a welcome distraction. Jason slides his tongue forward and pushes against Slade's foreskin, swirling it around the tip. He sucks a breath in through his nose and swallows around Slade's cock. Jason feels Slade twitch in his mouth and he smiles before taking him in deeper.

There's a ruffle of fabric and then something sharp is pressing against his fingers. It's a bright purple packet of lube.

"Finger yourself open, Jason," William says and his voice has gotten a lot huskier since Jason started sucking down Slade's prick. "Be sure to do it well."

Jason sits back, sliding his mouth off Slade with a vulgar, wet pop. William corrects him immediately. "I didn't tell you to stop with Slade, did I? Go on."

Fuck. _Fuck, fuck, fuck_. This is not how he expected his night to end, kneeling on the ground with Slade's cock in mouth and fingering himself open as they watch. There's going to be some seriously self-reflection later. Probably blackout drinking at some point because Jason's always been bi and even spent half of his puberty fucking his fist to thoughts of Bruce or Dick pinning him to the Batcave's training mat. But this? William's version of overly polite dirty talk and being ordered around by a man he, honestly, just met? That's pushing it even for Jason's standards.

Note to self, try and remember if he ran into Ivy on the way to Slade's. At least, when he can actually think long enough about other things than Slade's twitching, veiny cock fucking into his fluttering hole.

Jason groans and lets his eyes slip closed, dropping his hands off Slade's thighs and onto his pants. After spending a minute fumbling with his belt and zipper, Jason raises his hips, taking Slade further into his mouth and pulls down his pants and underwear. He tosses that damn protective cup halfway across the room.

"While he does that, darling, I want you to bounce up and down, slowly," William says and Jason has a moment's warning before Slade his slamming up into his mouth. Jason chokes, starting to pull his head back when William's hand laces through the strands of his hair and forces him still. His eyes water, coughing around Slade's thick cock while William curses above him, " _ah,_ think you're smart don't you? Didn't think I'd have to keep an eye on you, but you adore proving me wrong."

The hand leaves and Jason takes a moment to get his breath back before swallowing Slade back down. In return, Jason watches as William puts his hands on either side of Slade's waist and starts to lift Slade up on his cock and then back down, exceptionally slow. Jason, in return for Slade shoving his cock deep into his throat, matches William's maddening rhythm.

The low growl that rumbles out of Slade's throat is worth nearly choking to death on his ridiculously, big cock.

Jason tears open the pack, slicks up his fingers and smears the remaining lube on the warm skin of his hole. He shivers and carefully presses a finger in. He hesitates, waiting out the initial burn before pushing in the rest of the way. Sighing around Slade's dick he sucks him down to the root and crooks the finger inside him, the tip brushing against the spot he found, then proceeded to abuse, at fourteen.

The three of them moan a long, drawn-out thing that vibrates all the way through Jason's teeth down to his fucking bones. The next few minutes of rushed prep flies by quickly. Jason slides in a second finger too soon, pulls it back out, waits then puts it back in and scissors them until he's wide enough for three. Meanwhile, Jason breathes in the musky scent of Slade and William, so sharp in his nose he can taste it in the back of his throat.

Drool drips down Jason's chin, vile slurping sounds echoing around the walls of Slade’s tiny apartment. Slade is panting, chest heaving while William nips a trail of dark hicks along his neck.

“Okay,” William says after a minute. “That’s enough, Jason, stand up, would you, boy?”

Jason pulls off Slade’s dick, taking a moment to press his forehead against the warm skin of Slade’s thigh. He slides his fingers out of himself with a wet squish, shuddering at the noise before he standing up and stepping out of his pants.

“Climb onto Slade’s lap Jason, use the chair’s arms to support your thighs, go on it won’t break.”

Jason nods and carefully climbs onto the chair, shivering as Slade’s eyes rake over his body before sitting down, his prick pressing against his slick hole. He looks at Slade, one good eye blown black with lust, and William, predatory and dominant, both hungrily devouring him like a pack of lions on a sick gazelle. That should be a turn-off, really, yet there he is, precome oozing out of his own cock.

“Go on,” William says, voice so low it’s less of a phrase and more of a growl. Jason shuts his eyes and trembles, pressing down to take in the head of Slade’s cock.

Oh god, he’s big, shit, bigger than any of Jason’s toys—as if he has enough time for that anymore—and the stretch is a sting that's borderline distressing. There are some frantic whines and Jason wonders, dazedly, if it would be considered rude to ask someone to shut whatever it is up. Slade reads his mind and lunges forward, kissing Jason breathlessly, their teeth clacking together and forcing Jason’s high whines back into the depths of his throat. 

Jason bears down with a mewl. Slade nips at his lower lip, distracting Jason until he's taken at least half of his cock. Jason breaks the kiss, pressing his forehead against Slade’s chest. His eyes sting, sweat beading down his forehead. Or maybe he's crying. His face is wet, he knows it, but forgets out. Nothing seems as important as the terrible ache inside him. How's he going to manage it all? He pants quicker, he just needs to get a better a breath and then he can calm down enough to think. He just has to-has to-

There’s a mumble above him and then chapped lips brush against his ear.

“Kid,” Slade’s voice, thick and rough as smoke, says into his ear. “Wrap your arms around my neck and focus on breathing. This your first time?"

"Do I look like a fucking virgin to you," Jason grits out and raises himself up slightly, light-headed. "Don't answer that you bastard, it was rhetorical."

Slade grins, feral against the skin of his neck. "I wasn't going to say anything. You're very tight."

"I thought people were supposed to like that," Jason starts to lower himself again, pauses and wraps his arms anaconda tight around Slade's neck. "Don't say anything."

"I'm under explicit orders not to be overly degrading," Slade bites against the pulled-tight tendons in Jason's neck. "Though I promise I won't be like that in the future."

"You've got a lot of balls," Jason pants and sinks lower than before on Slade's prick. Inch by damn inch. "Thinking I'll come back to you for a second time."

"I know you will because here's a little secret, kid." Slade twitches and there's a metal _shcik_ before Slade's hands come around, handcuff still dangling off one wrist, and grip his hips, hard and possessive. "I felt the exact same way you do the first time."

And then he pulls Jason down, flush against his lap, slick thighs pressed together and Jason screams loud enough his voice breaks and goes silent halfway through.

William sighs, tired. "Really, darling, you are a terror when you want to be."

"If I wasn't you wouldn't keep coming back, Billy," Slade rocks back against William and the three of them groan in unison. "You hate monotony."

"I could stand to have a little bit with you."

"Both of you, shut up," Jason wheezes, stretched full on Slade's stupid, baseball bat cock. He digs his nails into Slade's back as he starts a stuttering, languid pace. " _A-Ah_ , god." 

Slade, because he's a right cunt, slips one hand up to his mouth and sucks on his fingers, hollowing his cheeks and dragging them in and out of his own mouth downright pornographically. Jason's cock twitches when Slade drops his spit-wet hand to it and strokes it from root to tip firmly. Jason whines out a soft _ohhhh_ and rolls his hips forward, bumping the head of Slade's cock against his prostate.

"Shit, _shit_ , Slade, fuck, _h-haaah_ ," Jason pants and rocks his hips forward again, closing his eyes as stars blink across the darkness behind his lids from the delicious scrape of friction.

Slade hums and starts moving on William's lap, panting with a wide grin the moment he hears William curse behind him. It's the most frantic, inelegant fucking Jason's ever participated in and he nearly loses his balance at least five times as he desperately grinds down on Slade's cock, hungry for every graze across that deep bundle of nerves. Slade's back is a collage of, angry-pink tiger stripes from Jason's nails and in return, he leaves a bouquet of dark, fingerprint bruises on Jason's hips. It's fast, too fast to be enjoyable for long and Slade holds Jason like he wants to possess him so thoroughly he wouldn't be satisfied until the marrow of their bones mixed together. It's as terrifying as it is exhilarating, like jumping off the top of a skyscraper in green panties and a yellow cap. Jason gets why some people say that sex is a religious experience, Slade's cock nearly makes him relive the Big-fucking-Bang.

William finishes first, sinking his teeth into Slade's neck hard enough to draw blood, arms coiling around Slade's waist and pinning him in his lap with deep, punishing thrusts that even Jason can feel. Slade snarl tapers off into a breathless whine and for one long second the hard lines in his face relax and his mouth opens in a perfect little "o" as his eyebrows scrunch together. Jason commits the image to memory--specifically, the part dedicated to producing images for late night romps with his hand when sleep is impossible--and proceeds to come so hard a hot streak of come paints his cheek.

Slade snatches his chin with a talon-like grip and drags him close enough that their hot breaths mix in each others' mouths and licks the come off his face.

"F-Fuck," Jason moans and kisses Slade sloppily, chasing his own taste with his tongue.

"Filthy tarts the both of you," William pants. "Get off of me."

Jason pulls away first, panting heavily and carefully lifts himself off Slade's lap, come and lube dripping down his thighs and out. He grimaces in disgust but catches the greedy glint in Slade and William's eyes.

"Christ, can you two at least try to not act like stereotypical, lecherous old men?" Jason clenches down in embarrassment trying to stop at least most of the mess from leaking out of him. Slade raises an eyebrow and slides off William with a smirk, thighs coated in a mixture of Jason, William's and his own cum.

"Normally, I'd have you clean up the mess you made, darling," William sits up in the chair with a wince and instantly lies back down. "But I think I'll just wait here while you take care of Jason. The two of you are very heavy."

"I don't need," Jason starts but Slade shakes his head.

"Aftercare, big deal with Billy, don't argue unless you want a fucking three hour lecture," Slade leans down and picks up Jason's pants and uses them to wipe off William's cock.

"Wow, thanks, asshole." Guess he's taking some of Slade's.

"I'll wash them before you go, kid. You aren't going anywhere tonight." Slade drops the pants and rests a hand on the dip of Jason's lower back. "If I have my way you won't be able to go anywhere _for the rest of the week_ ," and smacks Jason's ass.

Maybe dropping by Slade's wasn't a bad idea after all.


End file.
